Just be good to me
by PoisonDrop
Summary: "I'm just not the relationship type id rather just have sex without the complications of having a boyfriend, that's just me." But will she still think the same after meeting Edward Cullen New York's biggest player? Lemons/strong language/maybe even drugs
1. Chapter 1

Just be good to me

My first Fanfiction so please all reviews are needed! I will update if it gets a good response, please review and let me know what you think, thank you...

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own twilight; all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1 

BPOV

* * *

"Come on Bella let's go!"

That had been the fourth time Rose had screamed for me to get moving yet I was still sat in the same position in front of the mirror in my bedroom. I had been sat here for the past 20 minutes staring at myself, I'm not vain or anything I was just trying to put off the inevitable task of going to this new club with Rose. I had my hair and makeup done and all I had to do was walk about 6 steps to my bed to put my dress on. But my brain was debating whether or not those steps were worth taking. Sure I hadn't been out in a while too wrapped up with getting a new job, after the last company I worked for had to make cut backs. I was the receptionist for Royce King the CEO of King&Co. I loved that job, it paid well I had great benefits but then Royce had to go and gamble all his money away leaving the company lacking funds so some people had to lose their jobs including me. Luckily I had a nest egg hid away just in case something like this came up. But I still had to move out of my apartment the rent was too high and there was no way I could afford to keep living there. Luckily my best friend Rose said I could move in with her, we have been best friends since I was 15 after moving from phoenix to New York with my Mom and Dad.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU BETTER BE READY!" Rose's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Let's get this over with" I mumbled to myself.

I made my way over to my bed and stared at my brand new dress I purchased with Rose this morning. It was dark blue with a sweetheart neckline and was just a few inches above my knee. I already picked out a black lace strapless bra and pantie set for me to wear underneath. I got ready as fast as I could throw on some gold hoop earrings and my "fuck me" black Jimmy choos, I was good to go. I shut my bedroom door and walked to meet Rose in the kitchen.

"Damn Bella you look hot tonight!" Rose was gorgeous as usual in a short red dress with her blonde hair in a French twist.

"I could say the same thing about you." Making my way over to her.

"Here drink this" she handed me a shot glass full of vodka. I put the glass to my lipstick covered lips and threw it to the back of my throat. The sensation made feel more ready for what tonight held as I placed the glass back down on the counter top. We ended up drinking the rest of the bottle.

"One more and then were out of here" Rose said as she poured the last of the Vodka reminding me that we need to buy some more. We picked both of our glasses up.

"To tonight and what will hopefully be filled with sexy fuck hot guys"

"I couldn't agree more". As the last of the vodka made its way down my throat we made our way out of the apartment.

"Did you call a cab?" I wasn't really sure if we were walking or where we were even going.

"Yeah it should be outside, this new clubs too far for us to walk"

"What's it called again?" I asked as we got down the stairs to the lobby.

"Echo and its opening night so there's supposed to free drinks all night"

"How are we going to get in this club, there will be a huge queue outside and I really don't want to be standing outside all night" I whined thinking about being outside in this cold weather. She left my question unanswered whilst she opened the cab door for me. I slid across the leather as Rose told the driver where we were heading.

"So how are we going to get in?" asking her for the second time.

"I know the guy who runs it okay?" As she looked outside the window

"Don't play coy with me Rosalie, how do you know this guy?" turning in my seat to face her. With being friends this long, I can always tell when she's lying.

"Okay stop looking at me like that!" I stopped with the eyebrow raising

"I just know the owners brother, we may or may not have had sex in the back of his car no biggie" shrugging her shoulders.

"How? When? Was he any good?"

"Oh Bella you know I don't kiss and tell" winking at me.

"Please don't tell me he was that tall dark haired guy who looked like he played for the New York giants?"

"Maybe" once again with the winking, will I ever get a straight answer?

"Rose you can't be sleeping with your clients, you will end up getting fired... again!" Rose was an estate agent a good one at that but her only fault was sleeping with her male clients.

"That happened once and at least this time we didn't sleep in the bed of the house I was showing him"

"Yeah Rose that makes it a whole lot better," I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Does it matter I didn't get caught and I actually like this guy plus we can go straight to the entrance" she did make a good point.

"I guess your right and hopefully I might meet a nice guy tonight." Hopefully...

"Sure you will Bella you look beautiful and look were here." pointing outside.

I paid the driver and stepped outside the cab.

"Wow." I couldn't help but say it, Echo was one of the nicest clubs I've seen and I haven't seen the inside. It was a tall industrial type building and I guess about 6 or 7 floors, I could already here the music pounding through the air. Rose grabbed my hand and I followed her past the huge queue forming outside and made our way to the clubs entrance. There were two big scary looking guys stood at the entrance doors.

"Excuse me, Emmett Cullen is expecting us" talking to one of the creepiest guys I have ever seen. I was pretty sure he had done some illegal stuff in his lifetime.

"Name please?" even his voice made me shiver.

"Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan"

The creepy guy ran his pen along his checklist and seemed to stab the paper with the pen which I guess indicated he found us. I kind of felt sorry for the pen. Okay! Enough vodka for me I pity inanimate objects now?

"Okay go ahead" stepping to one side, I tried to sidestep the guy as much as possible. Finally making our way into the club, I had a real good feeling about tonight. To be honest I was mainly here to find a guy and get some relief. The last time I had sex was about 6 months ago with a guy I know called Jake, it was just a friends with benefits type of thing but he always wanted a relationship. After saying no to him and telling him things are good as they are, the day after, I found him in bed with his next door neighbour. After seeing him with her, he wasn't worth having sex with. I'm just not the relationship type id rather just have sex without the complications of having a boyfriend, that's just me.

We made our way over to the bar sitting down on the bar stools. The bartender came over asking us what we wanted to drink.

"Two margarita's please" Rose always knew what drink to get me. As the bartender started making our drinks, I noticed the guy who Rose had slept with.

"What's that guy's name again?"

"Emmett Cullen..." "Why?"

"He's at the end of the bar staring or should I say leering at you"

"I know but he can come to Me." smirking at me.

The bartender handed us our drinks which I more or less drank in under 5 seconds.

"Jesus Bella what's with the quick drinking?"

"Don't know just feel like I'm going to need it" shrugging at her, it was true I had a weird feeling I needed as much confidence as I could get. I looked around noticing the dance floor looked very inviting, grabbing Rose's hand I dragged her to the dance floor wanting to lose myself in the music.

"Great thinking Bella, dancing might actually give Emmett the balls to come and talk to me." Staring in his general direction. She placed her hands loosely on my hips, with my back to her creating a slow rhythm of our bodies. We knew exactly what we were doing, getting enough male attention to keep us both satisfied.

"I'm just going to go to restroom" turning to face her.

"I'll go get us some more drinks." She headed off to the bar, with the obvious intention to get Emmett's attention. I weaved through raving bodies on the dance floor, hoping to find toilets. I managed to make it through the dance floor and headed up some stairs. The second floor of this place looked a lot higher class yet had nearly half naked women dancing around. There were lots of sleek leather sofas with huge champagne bottles on every table. That's when I saw him.

The most gorgeous guy I had ever seen and the guy I defiantly wanted to take home tonight. He was leaning back on a leather sofa in the centre of the room, on a slight platform. I could tell his eyes were green from all the way over here. His bronze tousled hair, flared in the flashing light of dance club. He had a perfect jaw line and looked like he had five o'clock shadow. His longlegs rested on wooden panelling below his feet, he looked completely relaxed with a brandy in his hand and a cigar in the other. There were two nearly naked women dancing in front of him on two stripper poles yet he seemed he wasn't even watching them. I must have been gaping at him for a while because two women pushed past me at the top of the stairs. I had to act more casual if I wanted to actually talk to this guy. That's when I felt his penetrating stare land on me. I looked up and really regretted it. Those piercing green eyes were shattering my defences I had to get away. I headed straight to the toilets hoping to gather more composure. I went to the toilet and went straight over to the mirror. I rinsed my hands and made sure my hair looked okay. I took a few deep breaths and headed out of the restroom. Once again this was another action I regretted doing. I bumped into Mr. Green eyes himself and when things couldn't get any worse I had toilet paper stuck to the bottom of my damn heel.

Why do bad things happen to good people...?

* * *

**Rate and review please :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Just be good to me

A/N. Thanks to everyone who viewed my first chapter.

Keep reading and hopefully reviewing :) xx

Chapter 2 

* * *

Oh my god, oh my god! I'm not ready to see him yet I needed more time!

"Well, well, well what do we have here..." _think Bella think! You have a brain use it!_

"Ermmm... hi?" _seriously that's the best you could come up with? _It's those damn green eyes of his!

"Hi beautiful what's your name?" he said with a crooked smile, suddenly my panties got a lot wetter.

"Marie and yours?" Smiling coyly at him. Innocence always worked with guys and using a fake name helped afterwards.

"The names Ryan... would you like to dance?" using his pantie wetting smile.

"I would like nothing better." _I could think of a few things..._

He grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs towards the dance floor. I hadn't even noticed what he was wearing his face was grabbing all my attention. He had a black and white button down shirt and dark wash jeans that made his ass look great. What? With an ass that great it's hard not to notice. He gracefully led me through the sways of bodies on the dance floor, and then quickly pulled me into him.

"I must say Marie you are looking beautiful tonight and it's getting harder to control myself around you." His breath tickling my ear. With my back to him his hands made their way on either side of my hips pulling me further to him. We moved slowly together, grinding to the echoing music. After a while I needed to get more of a reaction from him, so I began grinding further into groin. I could tell I had by the way his breathing had hitched and I was definitely getting a reaction from Ryan junior. I continued my movement until Ryan's hands began to slow my movements by controlling my hips.

"You really need to stop that Marie" he said huskily._ I don't think so Ryan! _I placed my hands to the back of his neck pulling gently on his bronze hair. He exhaled sharply from his nose and removed my hands from his hair. He grabbed my hand and pulled me once again through the dancing bodies. I caught a glimpse of Rose and that guy Emmett drinking at the bar knowing she would end up taking him home. Hopefully my night would end up the same way.

Ryan was really in a hurry to get to where ever we were going, swinging a door open and finally dragged me into room Which I then realised was an elevator.

He pushed me into a leather padded corner and attacked my lips. He tasted delicious I could still taste the whiskey he had from earlier. He leaned back and pressed a button and the elevator began to move. He turned back to me his green eyes blazed with lust. He grabbed my wrists and raised them above my head. Capturing them between the wall and his palm.

"Marie, Marie, Marie" he crooned. "What shall I do with you?" flashing a dangerous smirk. _I know exactly what I want you to with me! _I thrust my hips forward meeting his very prominent hard on.

"I guess I'll find out wont I" Raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

_I'm sorry but I promise chapters from now on will be much longer and more frequently updated! Rate and review :) xx_


End file.
